


Fem!Levi

by animebutterfly247



Series: Rule 63 Ereri/Riren [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Clit Play, F/M, Smut, girl x boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come with me, Eren. I need to talk to you about your behavior this afternoon." Levi said. Eren's heart pounded in his chest at the words. Not really knowing why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fem!Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Advice on smut is welcomed!

Eren walked down the hallways of the Recon Corps HQ. It had been a long day. Corporal Levi yelled at him more then usual, Hanji was just being Hanji and strange, and Mikasa was being more protective then usual. It was just a weird day. Eren sighed in relief when he popped his neck letting out some of the stress.

"Discussing..." A soft but firm female voice said. Eren turned and saw Corporal Levi standing behind him. He jumped and saluted his higher ranking officer.

"Afternoon, Corporal, Ma'am!" Eren said a little nervous. Levi just sighed again.

"Come with me, Eren. I need to talk to you about your behavior this afternoon." Levi said. Eren's heart pounded in his chest at the words. Not really knowing why.

"Yes, ma'am!" He said eagerly. Levi just rolled her eyes. Eren followed Levi to her office. Levi swayed her hips seductively and Eren couldn't help but to stare at her hips and ass. 

'Damn teenage hormone!' Eren thought to himself when he started feeling his pants get to tight. Levi was smirking to herself. She got Eren right where she wanted him.

They got to Levi's office. Levi locked the door and that's when she jumped at him. She locked her lips on his lips. Eren's eyes widen when he felt her lips on his but he quickly came to his senses and deepened the kiss. Levi started to undo Eren belts for his 3DMGear and threw them onto the floor and Eren did the same to her belts.

"Should we be doing this, Corporal Levi? I should be at training." He said between kisses. 

"Shut up brat. I've been trying to get you alone for weeks now! So just shut the fuck up and kiss me." Levi purred. Eren kiss her deeply and pulled Levi closer to his body. He played with Levi's bottom lip. Sucking and biting her lip just like she like it.

"You're getting better at that, brat." She panted.

"I've learned from the best." Eren smirked. Levi just chuckled and kissed him. Eren's hands slid down Levi's sides and down to her hips.

"Watch it, brat." Levi growled. Eren just smirked. He slid his hand down Levi's pants and rubbed at her clit. Levi gasped and bit her bottom lip.

"D-Don't get-ah!-cocky, you little shit." Levi panted. Eren started rubbing at her faster and rougher.

"So cute. Your getting so wet." Eren breathed against her neck. Levi crawled at Eren's shirt. It felt so good. She wanted this so bad. She wanted to feel his cock inside of her and his cum fill her up to the brim.

Levi's hands moved to unzip Eren's white jeans. Eren gasped as his cock sprang out of his pants. Levi rubbed his cock with her hand making sure to mess with the head.

"F-Fuck!" Eren moaned loudly.

"Feels good?" Levi purred as she played with the head. Eren buttoned Levi's shirts, slipped off her bra, and played with her breast with his free hand and pinched at her nipples.

"Shit!" She moaned loudly and let go of Eren's cock, tangling her hands in his shirt. 

"Feels good?" He asked mockingly.

"S-Shut the fuck up, you little shit!" She growled. Eren's lips found their way down to Levi's nipples and started sucking and nipping at them. Levi bit her lip to muffle her moans. She grabbed Eren's face and kissed him deeply, stumbling back onto a bed. Eren pinned Levi to the bed and smirked. He kissed her again and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Levi rolled her hips against Eren's thigh and he smirked when he felt the moist wetness soaking threw her white pants. Eren ripped off her tight white pants leaving her in some cute white lace panties.

"The military let's you wear these?" Eren asked teasingly and moved his hands down her body. 

"What the military doesn't know won't hurt them." Levi purred. She flipped the position over so that she was on top and Eren was on bottom. Eren bit his lip trying not to moan at the wonderful wet pressure that was sitting on top of his cock. Levi giggle cutely and gridded her hips down on to his cock.

"F-Fuck..." Eren breathed and his eyes went up and down Levi's body. Looking at every inch of skin and every curve in her body. "God, you're so beautiful." Eren kissed down her neck and latched on to a pink perky nipple.

"Ah! D-Don't do that! Fuck! Mmmm! H-Hurry up and get inside me! Now!" Levi moaned and panted. Eren just smirked and pushed her down so she was on the bottom again. He peeled off her panties and rubbed his head against he entrance. 

"H-Hurry up, you shitty brat!" She growled. Eren chuckled and slowly, teasingly started to push himself in.

"God, you're so wet, warm, and tight. F-Fuck! Y-you feel amazing!" Eren panted as he listened to Levi's high pitched breathy moans.

"S-Sh-Shit! Ah! It's so big and so deep! Aha!" Levi moaned her eye slightly rolled back.

"Ha. I'm only halfway in and you already feel so full don't you?" Eren kissed her lip and pushed the rest of himself inside. Levi ripped her lips away from Eren's and let out a high pitched scream.

"O-Oh god! Fuck!" She moaned.

"My name is Eren. Not 'God'." Eren whispered and chuckled.

"S-Shut the fuck up, you cocky brat. You have made me cum yet. H-Hurry up and start moving!" She growled. Eren gave a deep hard thrust and groaned loudly. Levi gasped and wrapped her arms around Eren's neck. Eren pace started to get faster as he thrusted into her. He wanted to hear Levi's moans get louder and higher pitch so that anybody near by will know she is Eren's. One of Eren's hand traveled up Levi's body and found their way in to Levi's hair and played with the slight undercut of her short hair. 

"You feel so good, Levi." Eren whispered in her ear. "So tight and warm. You keep sucking me in deeper and deeper every time I trust into you."

"S-Shut up!" Levi panted and she gripped the sheets. Eren chuckled.

"You're about to cum aren't you? Go ahead. Cum." He purred. Levi gasped, moaned, and arched her back trying to contain her orgasm. "Don't hold it in, Levi."

"F-fuck off! Aha! Mmmm! Ooooh!" She moaned and clung on to the sheets tighter. 

"Don't hold it in, Levi. It isn't good if you hold it in." Eren whispered as his hand was ghosting down her body.

"Shut up, you god damn bra-ah! Oooh!" Eren rubbed Levi's clit trying to make her cum. Levi couldn't take it anymore. She finally let herself cum against Eren's cock and Eren pulled out quickly before he came inside of her.

Eren flopped down next to Levi and panted hard.

"You're not bad for a brat." Levi said. Eren chuckled and pulled her closer to his body. Levi buried her face in hers chest.

"You need to take a fucking shower. You smell like sweat." Levi said muffled by Eren's chest. Eren was trying not to laugh.

"You're so blunt, Levi." 

"You have to be blunt are else all these other fucker will walk all over you." Eren couldn't help but smile. He gently grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger and brought her into a sweet, soft, slow kiss.

"I love you, Levi." Eren whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, brat." Eren chuckled and kissed her again.


End file.
